Las propiedades del beso de un ángel
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: A Crowley le aparecen heridas de origen inexplicable en su cuerpo, y la solución a ese problema está más cerca de lo que cree.


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y a Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Crowley no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese día, al despertar, lo primero que notó fue que sus brazos estaban repletos de heridas de tono rojizo semejantes a rasguños. No entendía cómo ni porqué, solo sabía que estaban ahí, y mientras intentaba memorizar algún posible momento en que se pudiera haber provocado esas heridas aunque fuera por accidente, fue hacia su espejo de cuerpo entero, en el que vio, con asombro y espanto, que en su pecho y espalda también tenía rasguños de similares características. Se rascó la cabeza sin poder dar con una respuesta coherente, puesto que no se había cortado ni con vidrios ni con cuchillos, y definitivamente, tampoco se había acercado a ningún gato.

-Mientras no sangren, todo estará bien – se dijo el demonio antes de vestirse para juntarse con Aziraphale.

Ese día todo salió bien con el ángel: fueron al parque St. James, vio cómo el ángel degustaba helados de distintos sabores y terminaron la jornada en el Ritz. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo decidió no contarle nada acerca de su desconcertante descubrimiento al rubio por dos razones: porque no quería preocuparlo y porque supuso que así como esas heridas aparecieron de un momento a otro, desaparecerían de un momento a otro... No obstante, las heridas no eran lo único que Crowley mantenía oculto de Aziraphale…

-Tal vez no debería darles tanta importancia – pensó Crowley en su apartamento antes de dormir.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo comprobó que los rasguños ahora llenaban su cuello; algunas eran más finas que otras, pero no podía esconderlas tan fácilmente, a menos que usara un pañuelo…

-No, no sé si sea tan buena idea. Pero por otro lado, no puedo dejar de asistir a mi encuentro de hoy con Aziraphale – se dijo mirándose nuevamente el cuello, y concluyendo que, aunque no le gustara, al menos por ese día era lo mejor que podía hacer, así que salió para buscar al ángel.

Cuando este ya estaba en el Bentley, lo primero que le dijo a Crowley fue:

-Aguarda un momento. ¿Desde cuándo usas pañuelos en el cuello?

-Desde hoy – respondió Crowley casual – Cambiar de estilo es bueno de vez en cuando, ángel.

-De todos modos, se te ve bien – dijo Aziraphale sonriente.

Crowley actuó como si no le diera importancia e hicieron casi lo mismo que el día anterior, solo que en vez de finalizar en el Ritz, fueron a la trastienda de Aziraphale, en donde el demonio pudo disfrutar de la gloriosa compañía del ángel que le robaba el aliento y olvidarse de lo demás.

Al otro día, Crowley se levantó como si lo hubieran expulsado de la cama y fue a verse a su gran espejo, solo para ver que ahora los rasguños decoraban parte de sus mejillas y su mentón. Eso sí que no podía ocultarlo con nada. Para su buena suerte, ese día no tenía que ver al ángel, por lo que podía ocultarse al tiempo que pensaba en una solución a su problema…

Dos semanas después, la situación no hizo más que empeorar. Todo el rostro de Crowley estaba cubierto de rasguños, y a pesar de que intentó usar cremas especiales, nada dio resultado, y lo peor del caso es que las más gruesas le empezaron a doler. En parte por vanidad, y en parte por vergüenza, decidió mantenerse recluido en su apartamento y no contestar las llamadas de Aziraphale, que en cada mensaje se escuchaba más preocupado que en el anterior. Crowley lo lamentó mucho, pero pensó que era lo mejor. No podía salir ni ser visto en esas condiciones.

De un momento a otro, alguien tocó el timbre y llamó a través de la puerta:

-¡Crowley! ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Aziraphale! – dijo Crowley sintiéndose nervioso.

Al demonio jamás se le pasó por la mente que al ángel se le ocurriría ir a verlo a su apartamento, aunque tendría que haberlo considerado, dada la tendencia de Aziraphale de preocuparse por él en determinadas ocasiones. El pelirrojo decidió no dar señales de vida, para que el ángel perdiera la paciencia y se fuera. Tras algunos minutos, ya no se escuchaba, lo que alivió a Crowley, hasta que…

-¡Crowley! – llamó la dulce voz de Aziraphale, dentro del apartamento.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo consiguió entrar? – pensó Crowley nervioso al tiempo que buscaba algo con qué cubrirse el rostro y sus manos, también llenas de rasguños – Un milagro.

-Crowley, ¿Estás ahí? Hace dos semanas que no sé nada de ti. ¿Estás bien?

Pudo encontrar un par de guantes, los que se puso a la brevedad, pero aún estaba el problema de su rostro. No tenía nada para taparse y la voz de Aziraphale se escuchaba peligrosamente cerca.

-Piensa Crowley, piensa – se apremió el demonio de espaldas a la puerta.

-¡Crowley, por fin te encuentro! – dijo Aziraphale sintiéndose aliviado.

-¡Ángel! ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación ingresar a propiedad privada sin invitación? – dijo Crowley con un falso tono de ofensa.

-En circunstancias normales te daría la razón, no obstante, nada de esto es normal – respondió Aziraphale – Desapareciste del mapa desde hace dos semanas, sin llamar ni dejar notas, y aunque en algún momento pensé que podrías estar durmiendo, creí que lo mejor era venir acá y corroborarlo personalmente. Al menos me alegra saber que estás vivo, y despierto.

Sintiendo su corazón latir con mucha fuerza a causa del pánico, Crowley se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Estoy vivo, despierto, y bien. Gracias por la preocupación…

-Crowley…

-¿Qué?

-Estás actuando extraño. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, ángel.

Aziraphale guardó silencio, y a juzgar por su respiración, a Crowley le dio la sensación de que no le creyó. Es más, aun sin verlo, supuso que aún estaba ahí, esperando a que él se moviera.

-Crowley, date vuelta y mírame – dijo Aziraphale entrando poco a poco a la habitación de Crowley.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Crowley escuchándose más nervioso de lo que pretendía.

-Quiero saber qué te pasa, y no me iré de acá hasta averiguarlo.

-Vamos, ángel, no exageres. Solo estuve ausente porque estuve ocupado con asuntos personales, eso es todo.

-A otro podrás engañar con esa patraña, pero no a mí.

-Es en serio, ángel, no pasa nada…

-¡Anthony Crowley! – la ahora endurecida voz de Aziraphale se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de Crowley - ¡Sé que te está pasando algo y si por alguna razón, no me lo quieres contar, te prometo que nunca más te volveré a hablar!

En el clavo. Aquella era la segunda vez, desde que se conocían, que el ángel se atrevía a amenazarlo con sacarlo de su vida, y al igual que la vez anterior, a Crowley le dolió el corazón. Ninguna aflicción se comparaba con el hecho de no estar cerca suyo, así que se quitó su pañuelo y se dio vuelta, aún sin hacer contacto visual.

-¡Crowley, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? – exclamó Aziraphale llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Por esto no quería que me vieras – respondió Crowley avergonzado – Desde hace varias semanas aparecieron estas heridas en algunas zonas de mi cuerpo y ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, porque sé que no me he cortado con nada, pero aquí están, y no se van con nada.

-¿Me dejas ver, por favor? – pidió Aziraphale amable.

Aún azorado, Crowley se subió las mangas de su camisa y dejó ver parte de sus brazos, sin mirar al ángel a los ojos.

-También están en mi pecho y en mi espalda – añadió el demonio.

Aziraphale pensó en todas las opciones posibles para ayudar al pelirrojo, y al cabo de unos minutos, una idea se formó en su mente:

-¡Ya lo tengo! Ponte tu chaqueta o lo que sea que necesites, nos vamos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y adónde se te ocurrió?

-A Tadfield.

-¿Y por qué Tadfield?

-Porque la única persona que te puede ayudar está ahí.

-¡Ay no! ¡No me digas que estás hablando de…!

-Exactamente, y si en algo te aprecias a ti mismo, sabrás que es cierto, así que iremos ahora mismo, ¡Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta!

Ver al ángel tan decidido y preocupado por él le provocaba cosas al demonio, pero aún así no le dijo nada, por lo que se dirigieron hacia el Bentley rumbo a Tadfield.

* * *

En Villa Jazmín, Anathema estaba leyendo un libro sobre curaciones cuando percibió dos energías que no eran propias de la zona, y conforme se intensificaban, interrumpió la lectura y fue hacia la puerta, para encontrarse frente a frente con quienes las provocaban.

-Vaya, no esperaba una visita del Ying y el Yang – dijo Anathema a modo de saludo.

-Buen día, señorita Anathema – respondió Aziraphale sonriente – Disculpe que hayamos venido sin avisar, pero mi amigo Crowley está en aprietos y usted es la única que puede ayudarlo.

Tras observar al tapado demonio de pies a cabeza, respondió:

-Veamos qué puedo hacer por él. Adelante.

Aziraphale y Crowley entraron a la acogedora casa de Anathema, que tenía un aroma dulce en el ambiente, además de pilas de libros repartidos por algunas mesas. Una vez que se sentaron, Anathema preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?

Crowley le contó todo acerca de las heridas, en qué partes de su cuerpo estaban, del cómo ningún ungüento dermatológico las eliminó y que las más gruesas le estaban doliendo, y para que viera que no estaba exagerando, le mostró su brazo, cuello y rostro. Anathema las analizó con interés, y tras unos minutos de reflexión, se levantó a buscar el libro que estaba leyendo y dijo:

-Por esas coincidencias de la vida, estaba leyendo acerca de las heridas de los demonios cuando llegaron, y creo que ahí puede estar la respuesta a su inquietud – Se aclaró la garganta y leyó: Debido a su naturaleza, los demonios no están familiarizados con sentimientos tan puros y honestos como el amor. Por esta razón, si alguno de ellos llegase a sentir amor, lo más probable es que, al no saber cómo lidiar con eso, se lo reserven para sí, esperando que se les pase, pero a mayor profundidad del sentimiento, más propensos están a que les salgan las llamadas heridas silenciosas, que en apariencia, son rasguños, pero que en realidad responden a su incapacidad de expresar sus sentimientos. No obstante, existe una solución rápida y eficaz para revertirlas: cada herida debe ser besada directamente por un ángel, puesto que los besos de un ángel poseen propiedades curativas y calmantes que emanan, precisamente, del amor. Además, se aconseja que el demonio afectado enfrente sus emociones y las acepte.

Al terminar de leer, Anathema se percató de que Aziraphale había abierto los ojos como platos y que Crowley agachó la cabeza.

-Sabía que no había decidido leer ese libro solo porque se me diera la gana. Ahí está la solución: Aziraphale tendrá que repartir besos por casi todo el cuerpo de Crowley – dijo Anathema levantando una ceja.

-Ok, gracias por tu ayuda, la apreciamos, ahora nos vamos – respondió Crowley poniéndose abruptamente de pie y saliendo del sitio con Aziraphale siguiéndole los pasos.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Anathema. Que tenga un lindo día.

Mientras ángel y demonio se subían al Bentley, Anathema los observó divertida por la ventana.

* * *

Al volver al apartamento de Crowley, él y Aziraphale estaban callados, al igual que en el trayecto en el Bentley. El demonio se adelantó y dijo:

-Ángel, si no quieres hacer lo que ese libro decía, está bien, entenderé.

En el fondo, el pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso. La sola idea de tener al ángel besándolo por casi todo su cuerpo hacía que su corazón latiera casi al borde de estallar.

-Crowley, quiero que estés bien, así que lo haré… si quieres – respondió Aziraphale con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Dándose ánimos, Crowley invitó al ángel a su habitación con un ademán. Ambos se sentaron a los pies de su cama evitando hacer contacto visual por un rato. Aziraphale jamás le había dado besos a nadie, pero se trataba del bienestar de Crowley, así que se armó de valor y dijo:

-Si lo que decía ese libro es verdad, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Tomó con cuidado una de las manos de Crowley y la observó. No esperaba que estuviera fría. En cuanto a las heridas, algunas eran más gruesas que otras, buscó una de las más finas y dio un beso con cuidado. Luego, hizo lo mismo con las otras heridas finas, y para su asombro, ya no estaban.

-Mira, ya no hay nada – dijo Aziraphale entusiasta – Bueno, casi.

Dicho esto, se fue a las heridas más gruesas y las besó con más cuidado aún. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que en donde antes estaba la herida, ahora estaba la piel en estado lozano, sin cicatrices, como si nunca hubiera pasado algo. Pero si Aziraphale ya estaba sorprendido, Crowley lo estaba aún más; la mano suave y cálida del ángel recorría las heridas con cuidado, y sobre ellas dejaba un beso tímido que aceleraba su corazón. Sin pensarlo, le dio la otra mano y el ángel repitió el proceso con el mismo cuidado, como si temiera que el demonio se rompiera. Al cabo de unos minutos, la otra mano de Crowley también estaba completamente sana, sin rastros de rasguños.

-Estoy impresionado – dijo Crowley mirándose ambas manos para luego frotarlas – Ahora están mucho más suaves.

Con el rostro ruborizado, Aziraphale preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te ayude con… las otras heridas?

-Sí, me encantaría – respondió Crowley igualmente ruborizado.

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo se quitó la chaqueta, se subió la manga de la camisa y Aziraphale repitió el proceso; Crowley observó al ángel y vio que este cerraba los ojos, lo que, en su opinión, le daba ese aspecto adorable que a él tanto le fascinaba. Por otra parte, se sorprendió a sí mismo esforzándose por regular su agitada respiración. Poco antes de llegar al codo, el ángel se detuvo.

-Crowley, ¿Estás bien? Te noto tenso.

-Sí, ángel, estoy bien, solo que todo esto es inusual para mí, pero estoy bien.

-Tienes razón, es inusual.

Aziraphale siguió el proceso con el otro brazo, esmerándose en ello. Al darse cuenta de que la parte superior de ambos brazos estaba cubierta por la ropa, cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que pedirle al demonio que se sacara la camisa, y ese solo pensamiento hizo que su cara se volviera más roja aún que el cabello de Crowley, lo que ya era mucho decir. Crowley se dio cuenta y también se ruborizó, pero los dolores de las heridas gruesas le recordaron el propósito de ese momento y se quitó la corbata y camisa, quedando a pecho descubierto. Aziraphale bajó la vista para evitar que Crowley lo mirara; su vista quedó en una herida roja y muy gruesa del pecho, cerca del corazón, al tiempo que las palabras de Anathema resonaban en su mente. Para el ángel, resultó inevitable recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos, especialmente en el último tiempo, y recién ahí notó lo que las expresiones y acciones de Crowley le habían querido decir…

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? – pensó el ángel, sintiéndose un completo estúpido.

Armándose de valor, levantó la vista y dijo:

-Crowley… ¿Qué me has estado escondiendo?

El aludido no respondió.

-Crowley, mírame.

El pelirrojo se sacó los lentes de sol y miró al ángel a los ojos. Para su sorpresa, este acarició su mejilla.

-Crowley, si hay algo que hayas querido decirme y no hayas podido, te pido perdón. Supongo que soy un poco lento y tonto para algunas cosas, y que esto te haya pasado, tal vez haya sido mi culpa – dijo Aziraphale siendo sincero.

-No, ángel, no seas duro contigo mismo, nada de esto es tu culpa – respondió Crowley – Lo que dice ese libro es cierto. Soy un demonio, no se supone que experimente emociones o sentimientos positivos, por eso una vez que noté que algo me estaba pasando, no entendí de qué se trataba, y como no supe lidiar con eso, lo enterré… sin saber que ese silencio me costaría caro.

Por un instante, a Aziraphale le dio la impresión de que Crowley estaba frágil, e incluso vulnerable. Nunca pensó que compartiría una instancia a corazón abierto con él, pudiendo ver más allá de su dureza habitual, y aquello fue más que suficiente para que terminara de entender lo que había estado sucediendo.

-Crowley, querido… No es necesario que sigas escondiendo tus sentimientos – dijo Aziraphale acercándose más al demonio – Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo entender lo que me estaba pasando… Me gustas tal y como eres.

Puso una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de Crowley y le dio un beso en la otra.

-Te amo, querido – dijo Aziraphale antes de que su siguiente beso se posara en los labios de Crowley.

Ciertamente, aquello fue sorpresivo para Crowley, quien correspondió con toda la dulzura y el amor que había reprimido por miles de años. Cuando se separaron, unas lágrimas traicioneras se le escaparon al pelirrojo, y el ángel las secó con ternura.

-No sufras más, querido. No estás solo, me tienes a mí.

Aziraphale procedió a besar las heridas del rostro del pelirrojo, y en cuestión de minutos, ya no habían rasguños, lo que hizo sonreír al ángel.

-Ángel… por favor, quédate conmigo… si quieres – imploró Crowley con dulzura.

-Por supuesto que sí. Esas heridas tienen que irse – respondió Aziraphale.

-Te amo, ángel.

Al ángel le tomó horas acabar con todas las heridas de Crowley, y al finalizar, su siguiente beso fue nuevamente en los labios del pelirrojo, dado con lentitud y todo el amor silenciado por años. También acarició y abrazó al demonio para que este entendiera que ya no estaba solo. Desde ese entonces, a Crowley nunca más le aparecieron heridas.

* * *

**Buen día gente, les dejo nuevo material, un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado, pero creo que me quedó bien. Sería genial si pudieran dejar un review, puesto que son alimento para el alma =)**


End file.
